The Story of the Warrior in White: True History
by Dork Asian
Summary: Now knowing each other's identities, Randy and Rebecca are ready to face anything. Now, Nomi and Kim tell the true story of how everything started, and revealing shocking secrets and answering questions. Read as you learn the true history of the Norisu Nine and the truth about the Ninja and White Ninja. Please read my first story to understand. Rated T, you'll see why.
1. In the Beginning

**Hello, my readers! I'm baaaaccckkk! I told you I would do a next book in "The Story of the Warrior in White" series! Now, we left off where Nomi was starting the story of the Norisu Nine. I will be continuing it from there!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

Long ago, in Japan, in the village of Shogamar, lived the Nakamura family. For years and generation, the Nakamura family was the most famous clan in Japan. The clan was known as the Norisu Nine. The Norisu Nine was made up of eight boys, the eldest being the leader. But, in this generation, a Nakamura man by the name of Kiyomori Nakamura wed a woman named Tokiwa. They had ten children, all being great warriors. But, the eight older brothers were not pure of heart, unlike their younger brothers, Aroku Yoshitomo Nakamura and Hamato Yosho Nakamura.

Now, this generation of Nakamura had put shame to the Nakamura name. The eight older brothers abused their family name, and Kiyomori did many things that made Mac Antfee look like a good guy. The only ones who lived up to the Nakamura name were Aroku and Hamato. But, soon these two boys would start the greatest battles in Norisu Nine history. But, now we follow the boys in their younger years.

…

Aroku walked through the village. Aroku had pure brown hair, sea-blue eyes, and peachy skin. The village of Shogamar was home to Japan's most respected families. Many families Aroku knew well, like the Yamamotos and the Hashimotos. Some were family rivals, like the Yamazakis. Aroku entered Ching's, a small sushi bar. Aroku approached the bar; behind it was a red haired man.

"Konichiwa, Ching."

"Hello Aroku, how have you been fairing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Your brothers again, isn't it?"

Aroku nodded. Everyone in the village knew Aroku and Hamato were true Nakamuras, not some jerks who abused their power and name. Aroku pulled out a list, and some money. Ching looked over the list, and smiled.

"Your mother needs more herbs. You're in luck; I just got a fresh new shipment. Wait here."

Ching went to the back, leaving Aroku alone. He looked around the sushi bar, thinking as he did. Usually, fourteen year olds like him would be at Ching's, eating sushi and talking to one another. But, Aroku's older brothers have been terrorizing the village. Sometimes, Aroku wished he was born into another family. But, what he wanted more was that his fraternal twin, Hamato, would just come out of his room and join him. Ever since the brothers turned twelve, Hamato started to lock himself in his room, never coming out.

"Hello, Aroku? Earth to Aroku."

Aroku looked up, and saw Ching standing in front of him. Like always, Aroku would think too much about Hamato and get lost in his thoughts. Ching held out a bag, giving Aroku an understanding smile. Aroku took the bag.

"Domo arigato, Ching."

"Don't worry, Aroku, things will get better. Just keep praying to Ame-terasu* and by a Tengu's feather-"

A scream was heard outside. Aroku ran out, and saw his older brother by a year picking on young boy. The boy looked no more than thirteen years old. Aroku frowned, as he walked to the scene.

"Alright little boy, give up your money!"

"B-but this is all the money my family has left!"

"I don't give a crap, just give up the-"

"Leave him alone, brother!"

Aroku stared daggers at his older brother. His brother turned around, and smiled. Aroku gulped, and he backed away.

"Younger brother, you ready for hide-and-seek?"

Aroku ran off, his brother following close behind him. Aroku kept running, even as he entered the deep forest. His brother was at his heels, yelling some threats in Japanese. Aroku's heart raced, and sweat rolled down his face. But, Aroku tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. He fell down, and scratched his arm and the sleeve of his gray kimono. His brother smiled, and he pulled out his katana. Aroku's pupils shrunk, and he tried to crawl away. But, his put his foot on the bottom of Aroku's kimono.

"Brother, don't hurt me! Gomen, gomen! I won't do it again, I swear!"

"Too late, Aroku. You said that one too many times before. Now, you must be punished."

Aroku cried out, but his brother kicked him in the stomach. Aroku screamed, and he clutched his stomach. His brother laughed, and he raised his katana. Aroku screwed his eyes shut, waiting for a world of pain. But, it never came. Aroku opened his eyes, and screamed. His brother was on the ground, pale and gasping for air. Aroku cried out, finally getting a villager's attention.

The villager, who happened to be Ching, led Aroku and his brother home, where his mother was sitting in the healing room. Aroku's mother, Tokiwa, stood up, and gasped.

"Aroku-sama, what happened to your brother?"

Tokiwa's green eyes were full of worry. Aroku sighed, and told what happened in the forest. Tokiwa listen with content, her fair skin looking paler than usual. When Aroku finished, his mother gave him a soft frown.

"Mother, why do my brothers think they are better than everyone?"

"They let the power get to their head. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. You and your brother are true Nakamuras, and I want you to stay who you are. Understand?"

"Hai."

….

A few weeks later, Aroku was walking home. It was late at night, and Aroku knew he would get in trouble with Father if he was late. Aroku arrived at his home, and opened the sliding paper doors. Aroku's pupils shrunk, and he gagged at the sight. Laying on the bloody ground, were his eight older brothers, each had their throats slit open. Aroku fought the urge to vomit as he tried to find Hamato, who might know what happen. Aroku opened a sliding door, and found Hamato standing in the middle of the hall, green mist floating all around him. Hamato's green eyes were full of fear, his black hair was a mess, and his fair skin looked even paler. Hamato looked at Aroku.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The mists grew larger, making Hamato panic. Aroku walked towards his brother, unsure of what to do.

"Hamato, calm down, just calm down. It's going to be okay."

Hamato looked at Aroku with terrified eyes. The mists swirled around his feet.

"Aroku, just stay away from me, please. I don't want to hurt you."

Aroku approached Hamato, and then hugged him. Hamato started to cry.

"I killed them, Aroku, I killed our own brothers. They were going to kill me for what I am."

"Shh, it's okay, Hamato. Everything is going to be fine. You were scared, okay? Fourteen year olds get scared, you know that."

Hamato nodded, still crying. Aroku was about to say something, when a man in the Ninja suit came in. His eyes went wide as he looked at Hamato and Aroku.

"What in the name of Norisu is going on? Aroku, why are your brothers dead and why isn't Hamato in his room shackled to the wall?"

Hamato stiffen, and then he looked at Aroku. Aroku went up to the man.

"Father, our brothers were trying to kill Hamato. He didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. He was just scared. Where is Mother?"

Tokiwa entered the room; her auburn hair was a mess. Her eyes went wide, and she ran to Hamato.

"Hamato, what happened? You got scared again, didn't you? Honey, you know what happens when you get scared!"

"I'm sorry, Mother. It won't happen again."

Hamato walked to his room, with Aroku following him. Tokiwa turned to Kiyomori, anger and hatred in her eyes.

"You know shackling him to the wall only makes it worse!"

"He's a menace, an evil waiting to be unleashed."

"He's our son! You just treat him like how you treated the Tengu, like a monster."

Tokiwa stomped away, leaving Kiyomori to look at his eight, dead sons.

…

Hamato and Aroku entered Hamato's room. Hamato walked over to a wall, and tried to place on a pair of shackles to his wrists. Aroku sat on his bed, looking at his brother with sad eyes. A week ago, his mother told Aroku why Hamato never left the house. Hamato was born with a power he inherited from his mother. Aroku shook his head and spoke up.

"Hamato, just stop, don't do this. You're not a caged animal, you're a human being."

"I don't want another beating, Aroku. You and Mother are the only ones who protect me."

Hamato wiped his nose with the sleeve of his black and green kimono. Aroku got up, and took the gold shackles from Hamato's hands. Aroku spoke with a firm voice.

"Hamato, you are a Nakamura, and part of the Norisu Nine. You are family, not a monster."

"Then explain this!"

In Hamato's hands, was a ball of green mist. Aroku held his breath, not knowing what to say. Hamato was on the verge of tears.

"I am a monster! The Mists of Misery is ruining my life! I have no friends, no girlfriend, and no one understands me!"

"I understand you, Hamato-sama."

Hamato turned around. Tokiwa walked over to Hamato, holding a book in her hands. The book was bright green and had a red, green, and yellow flame in the middle. Hamato's eyes lit up as soon as he held it in his hands.

"Is this the Mist Book?"

"Yes, this will help you learn how to control your powers, and, to use your powers for good. The Mists of Misery has a long history of corrupting people. Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Hamato smiled as he opened the book. There were many drawings, writing, and clippings contained in the thick book. Tokiwa turned to Aroku.

"You must make sure Hamato is calm and happy when learning how to use his powers. Emotions can take a toll on anyone, especially people with powers of unspeakable strength."

Aroku nodded, and then he turned to his brother.

"I will always be there for you, Brother."

Hamato smiled.

"I know you will."

…

A year later, Aroku and Hamato were in the dojo of their grandfather. Grandfather, Aroku, and Hamato sat in front of a funeral pyre of Hamato and Aroku's father. Grandfather spoke.

"My dear grandsons, Japan is finally at peace. But, great and terrible things will happen. You must go to the village of Norrisville, across the great ocean. There, you will bring honor to the Nakamura name."

Aroku and Hamato nodded. Grandfather smiled, and handed Aroku a box and two black books with red markings.

"What is this, Grandfather?"

"Something you need. In the box are two masks and you will understand what they are. Now, go to the dock, a ship is waiting for you."

Both boys bowed, and ran off. Grandfather sighed.

"My dear Hamato, why?"

….

***: Ame-terasu is a Japanese goddess. Again, look it up!**

**Well, that was an interesting beginning? The next chapter will introduce so much more. Short author's note is short. Sayonara! **


	2. The Birth of Evil

**Hello, my good readers! I'm back with a new chapter of "The Story of the Warrior in White: True History"! I don't want to do spoilers, but I just gotta! In this chapter, we get a little serious and an evil is born! Okay, I gotta stop before I blurt everything that happens in this chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

Aroku and Hamato stepped off the ship, and onto a dock. A wagon came and took the boys to their destination. Hamato was quiet, and he was immersed in the Mist Book. Aroku looked at his brother, and he cleared his throat.

"So, I wonder what Norrisville will be like. Do you think there might be Onis? Or, perhaps there will be many kappas roaming around."

Hamato nodded, not really paying attention to his brother. Aroku pouted, and then an idea formed in his head. Aroku gave a sly smile as he looked at his brother.

"Hamato, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Do you like soy sauce on your moon-cakes?"

"Yes."

"Do you follow geisha girls around?"

"All the time."

"Are you gay?"

Hamato shot his head straight up, and he looked at Aroku. Aroku was snickering loudly, until he burst into laughter. Hamato frowned, and he started to yell a string of swears, making the man driving the cart look at the brothers. Aroku finally calmed down, and he looked at his brother.

"Hamato, you should have seen your face! Ha! That's what happens when you don't pay attention!"

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"I know, I know. It was totally worth it, though."

"Baka."

Aroku gave a dark look, and then playfully tackled Hamato to the wagon floor. Both brothers were laughing and teasing each other as they pinned each other to the floor.

…

The wagon stopped in front of a carp statue. The driver turned around, and looked at the boys.

"Here you are. Welcome to Norrisville, the only Japanese village in this strange land."

Both boys thanked the driver and hopped off the wagon. The driver shouted something in Japanese, making his horses move. Hamato and Aroku looked around, almost liking what they saw. All around, were people in Japanese clothing. There were many Japanese styled buildings and houses. A pagoda towered above all the buildings like a skyscraper. Aroku looked around, smiling as he did. Hamato cautiously looked around, feeling tense as he did.

Aroku and Hamato walked around until a voice stopped them.

"Wait! Aroku and Hamato Nakamura, please stop!"

A brown haired, fourteen year old boy wearing a ceremonial kimono ran up to them. He stopped in front of them, panting as if he was running for miles. Aroku gave the boy a confused stare.

"Who are you and how do you know our names?"

"Forgive me; I'm kinda new to the whole squire thing. I am Plop Plop, youngest son in the Plop family line. Word was sent that two Nakamuras were coming to our humble village, so they appointed me as your squire. I am at your service."

Plop Plop bowed respectively at the two older boys. Aroku and Hamato bowed back, as manners would have it. Plop Plop (or just Plop) showed the two brothers around the village, giving details and important information. As they walked, two girls caught Aroku and Hamato's attention. The first girl had long, dark brown hair, pure brown eyes, and fair skin. The second girl had short, jet-black hair, amethyst-purple eyes, and peachy skin. The first girl was holding a scroll when the wind blew it out of her hands. Aroku quickly ran after the scroll and caught it. Aroku walked over to the girl, and handed the scroll back to its owner.

"I believe this belongs to you."

The girl giggled and took the scroll.

"Thank you, kind stranger. I am Takami*, and you are?"

Aroku bowed, and gave a charming smile.

"I am Aroku Nakamura, a member of the Norisu Nine."

As Takami and Aroku spoke to one another, the second girl walked over to Hamato. Hamato, being painfully shy, muttered hello to the girl. The girl smiled.

"Hello, I'm Akemi. That's your brother, correct?"

Hamato nodded, and blushed scarlet.

"I-I'm Hamato Nakamura, Aroku's twin brother."

"Oh, Takami is my twin. Looks like we got something in common."

"I-Indeed."

Akemi smiled, and she gave Hamato her fan*. Hamato looked at her in surprise, blushing an even deeper red. Akemi smiled, and she walked away. Hamato smiled, and he looked closely at the fan. On the pure white fan, was a picture of a rose surrounded by thorny briars. Hamato sighed happily, and went to find his brother.

…

A few months past, and everything seemed happy. Akemi and Hamato were in love and happy together, so were Takami and Aroku. But, the happiness soon ended.

Akemi was stricken down with a terrible fever, making Hamato stay by her side. One night, Hamato was with Akemi when something terrible happened. Akemi looked at Hamato, and she took his hand.

"Hamato, I'm dying. There's nothing the doctors can do to save me. I'm afraid I'm leaving this earthly realm."

Hamato squeezed Akemi's hand; tears were rolling down his face.

"Akemi, please, don't leave me! I love you and only you. I'll DIE if you leave. Please, just stay with me."

"Hamato, I'll always be with you. I'll watch you from the spirit world and ask Lord Buddha* to protect you. Farewell, Hamato. I…love…you…"

Akemi closed her eyes, and she never woke up. Hamato burst into tears, placing his head down on Akemi's bed. Aroku and Takami came in. Aroku comforted Hamato, while Takami wept over her dead sister.

…

The next day, Aroku and Plop were discussing the welfare of the village when Takami burst through the door.

"Aroku, something terrible happened!"

Aroku and Plop turned to the frantic Takami.

"Takami, what has happen?"

"Your brother has run away!"

….

Hamato ran through the thick forest, tears streaming down his face. After Akemi's death, Hamato was trying to drown in sorrows by locking himself away. But, his emotions got the better of him, and he threw a ball of green mist and killed a man who was innocently walking by. Hamato couldn't take it anymore, so he ran away.

Hamato stopped at an old willow tree. Hamato placed his hand on the tree, causing it to shake. Hamato backed away, fearing for his life. Suddenly, a glass orb floated in front of Hamato's face. Hamato cautiously lifted up his hand, and touched the orb. The orb glowed brightly, and then spoke.

"I am the Chaos Pearl, used by the Order of the Mist Controllers. I can help you with your problem."

"What sorcery is this?!"

"The work of the Mists of Misery, you idiot. What did you think is responsible for my ability to talk?"

"Uh, a sennin*?"

"ENOUGH! Do you want help or not?"

"Of course I do! My powers are taking a toll on me! Just do whatever you have to, right now."

"Excellent."

The orb turned into smaller orbs and wrapped around Hamato's waist. Hamato cried out in pain, and then everything became silent. Hamato smiled, sinisterly. He twirled a ribbon of green around his finger.

"I feel so powerful."

He shot out his mist, and turned a mouse into a monster.

"And I like it."

….

***: At first, I was going to make the name Teng-Shin, but I found a better Japanese name.**

***: In Japan, exchanging of fans is like sending love letters.**

***: In Japan, the Japanese worship Lord Buddha and practice Buddhism. There's another one they practice, but I forgot the name of it.**

***: A sennin is like a sorcerer. Fitting, isn't it?**

**I almost regret killing off Hamato's true love, Akemi. But, hey, that's how he got turned into the Sorcerer people. Okay, next chapter will have the Ninja, White Ninja, Nomi, Kim, and the person who was the first White Ninja. So, no, Kim's not the first White Ninja. She something else, okay?**

**Anyway, review, favorite, and follow. See you next time!**


	3. You Are Chosen

**I'm back and hopefully this chapter may be fairly long. So, short author's note.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

Years had passed, and in the years that passed, Norrisville was met with a villain. The villain was known as the Sorcerer, and he had caused much panic and suffering to the small village. While this villain was attacking, Aroku and Takami gave birth to four children. The eldest, Yumiko, was born when the Sorcerer first came to the village. The second eldest, Miyuki, was born when the Sorcerer revealed his horrifying power of the Mists of Misery. The youngest, Miwa and Mirai were born when the Sorcerer decided to attack the Norisu Nine.

Mirai and Miwa were the victims of the Sorcerer. Baby Mirai was almost killed, but the baby boy was saved. But, baby Miwa wasn't so lucky. The Sorcerer badly injured the young girl, and walked away as if nothing happened. Miwa was sure to die, but Takami found a way to save her child. Takami created the Tengu amulet (**DA: The Tengu amulet is Rebecca's amulet. That's all**) and sought out the White Tengu, the Great Healer and Protector. Unlike its companion, the Black Tengu or Tengu, the White Tengu was pure and good.

Takami persuaded the White Tengu to save her dying daughter. The White Tengu agreed, and the White Tengu merge with Miwa's soul, saving the young girl. Aroku finally had enough of the Sorcerer.

That night, after the White Tengu saved Miwa's life, Aroku met with Misaki Yamamoto, a close family friend.

"Misaki, I suppose you already heard of the Sorcerer."

"Heard? I had to tell Shin to stay indoors and make sure Kimiko and Nomin are safe and sound! So, yes, I have heard of this Sorcerer."

Aroku chuckled, and then went back to his serious self.

"He's a menace and needs to be stopped. I guess this is what my grandfather warned me about when I was fifteen years old."

"What do you suppose we do? He has magic and we have pathetic weapons that he can turn into rust!"

"No, we have much more. We have this."

Aroku brought out a black box, and lifted the lid. Inside the box, were two masks. The first mask was black with red markings, and the second mask was white with red markings. Misaki's eyes went wide, and she pulled out the white mask.

"The Ninja mask and the White Ninja mask. I have heard stories about these masks. Is it true that the masks are made of Tengu feathers?"

"Indeed, they are made of pure Tengu feathers and enchanted thread. Although, I don't know why this mask is white when the Tengu's feathers are black."

Misaki nodded, while rubbing the White Ninja mask. The fabric was so soft and silky; it felt like it was made for a girl by a girl.

"Pray tell, who made these masks?"

"My mother Tokiwa Nakamura made these masks all by hand."

"So, what can these masks do and how can they help us?"

"You will see when we choose the people who will wear these."

…

A girl with long, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin slept peacefully on her bed. The early rays of sunlight shined through her window, hitting her eyes. The girl groaned, and she pulled her quilt to cover her eyes. There was a soft knock on her sliding paper door.

"Miwa, wake up."

"Five more minutes…"

"Miwa Uguisu Nakamura, get up before I get Mother and Father!"

Miwa groaned, and she slowly got up. She hated how her brother, Mirai, always woke her up. Miwa walked over to her closet, and changed out of her sleeping kimono and into her white kimono with red rose pattern. She opened her door, and found her brother in his training gi.

"Shouldn't you be training with Sensei Nobuyoshi?"

"And what, hear him say everything I do wrong and get hit in the head with a bamboo stick?"

"Better than Sensei Norimasa, who brags about his kids, like Kirari or Kiko."

"Well said, sister well said. Now, race you to Mei's Teashop!"

Mirai ran off, leaving Miwa in the hall. Miwa chuckled, and she ran after her brother.

…..

A boy with fiery-red hair, dark brown eyes, and peachy skin slept a troubled sleep on his bed. Across from his bed, a girl with raven-black hair that went down to her waist, sky-blue eyes, and peachy skin slept soundly on her bed. There was a loud knock on their paper sliding door.

"Nomin Yoshitsune Yamamoto and Kimiko Mimi Yamamoto, get your lazy butts off your bed!"

Nomin groaned, and climbed out of bed.

"Don't call me Nomin, Shinsaku!"

"Whatever, Nomi, just get up."

Nomi muttered curse words under his breath as he turned to Kim, who was still asleep. Nomi walked over to his sleeping sister, and lightly shook her.

"Kimi, wake up."

Kim muttered, "Don't call, me Kimi."

"Just get up."

Kim reluctantly got up and got dressed.

…..

Miwa and Mirai entered Mei's Teashop, where Mei the teashop owner was always busy. Mei was behind the counter when she heard the siblings enter. Mei started to get up, but she banged her head from under the counter.

"OW, STUPID COUNTER AND STUPID FU-"

"Mei, don't curse, kids maybe watching."

Miwa giggled at her brother, and then sat down at a booth. Mei came out from under the counter, her auburn hair in a curly mess. Mirai held back loud snickers as he sat down in front of his sister. But, Mirai soon laughed out loud, making Miwa and Mei join in the laughter.

"Mirai, you can be such a jerk."

"How dare you, Miwa! I prefer to call myself a mischievous genius."

"Are you sure you're a genius?"

Miwa and Mei laughed as soon as Miwa finished her comment. Mirai started to yell a string of Japanese swears. Luckily, no children were around.

….

Nomi and Kim walked around the village. They headed towards Mei's Teashop, where Nomi hoped Miwa was there. Kim looked at her brother with a sly grin.

"You've been wanting to hang out with Miwa, lately. Any particular reason?"

Nomi blushed; his cheeks were a deep scarlet. He turned away, not wanting Kim to see him blush.

"Friends hang out a lot, is that so wrong?"

"You and Miwa have been _really_ friendly. You known her since we were babies and you're saying you're _just_ friends. I know you longer than anyone else. I _know_ you want to be more than friends."

Nomi blushed again, and he walked past his meddling sister. He quickly entered Mei's Teashop, and sat down at a booth at the way back. Nomi grabbed a black book out from his black and red kimono. He flipped open the book and wrote down something.

**_Your mind knows what's best, but your heart knows what you really want._**

Nomi raised an eyebrow. His grandfather, Nobuyoshi Yamamoto, had taught Nomi that lesson yesterday. Nomi still hadn't figured out what the message means. Before he could write down another lesson, a sweet smell of cherry blossoms and roses invaded his nostrils. He looked up, and instantly blushed. Standing in front of him, was Miwa Nakamura.

"Konichiwa, Nomi. I thought Kim was going to be here."

Nomi blinked, regaining his train of thought.

"Um, I kinda walked ahead of her…"

"She was meddling with your life again, wasn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, that's what siblings do. I should know, I have three of them."

Nomi laughed, and then offered Miwa a seat. Miwa gladly took a seat in front of Nomi. Before they could speak, Mirai and Kim joined them. The four teens were chatting and enjoying some moon-cakes. If only they knew…

….

A dark shadow crept through the village. It entered an alley, and it released a fog of green mist. The mist flew around, until it found its victim. The shadow grinned.

"The real fun begins."

…..

The group walked out of the Teashop when a roar echoed throughout the village. A monster that somewhat resembles a lion was in the village square. Villagers were running and screaming.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"IT'S THE SORCERER WHO DID THIS! PROTECT YOURSELVES!"

A random villager pushed Miwa to the monster's kill zone. The lion looked at Miwa, and then opened its massive jaws. Miwa screamed, and she tried to run away. But, the lion grabbed her with its big paws. Nomi gritted his teeth, and ran towards the monster.

"Nomi! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Nomi looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Kim, get the villagers to safety! Mirai, go and get help right now!"

Kim and Mirai nodded, and ran off. Nomi grabbed the nearest rock, and chucked it at the monster's head. The lion turned to Nomi.

"Hey, pussy cat!"

The lion growled, narrowing its eyes at Nomi. Nomi smirked.

"Come and get me."

The lion roared, and placed Miwa on its back. Nomi pulled out a dagger, and ran off. The lion ran after Nomi, ready to kill the young boy. Nomi kept running and running until he stopped at a grassy field*, and he tried to catch his breath.

"Stupid…fucking…lion…I…was…having…a…good…day…"

A roar caught Nomi's attention, making him turn around. A paw smacked Nomi, sending him across the field. He landed in a puddle of brown water.

"Please let this be mud…"

The lion chuckled, making Nomi furious. He was about to curse at it when-

"Nomi, throw me the dagger!"

Miwa was on top of the lion's head, holding a straw hat. At first, Nomi was confused, but then he did it anyway. Nomi threw the dagger, which Miwa caught with ease. Using the dagger, Miwa sliced the hat in half. Green mist oozed out of the lion, and Miwa jumped off. The mist disappeared, revealing a farmer. He looked at his hat with sad eyes.

"Aw come on! I got that hat from my wife!"

Miwa picked up the hat, and gave an I'm-sorry-for-slicing-your-hat smile. Nomi noticed the smile, and then quickly joined the conversation.

"Hey, at least it wasn't something important for work, like a wagon or cart."

The farmer shrugged and walked away. Nomi looked at Miwa.

"How did you know to destroy the hat?"

"Um…random guess?"

…

Nomi and Kim walked home. They entered their home, which was also a dojo, and walked to the meditation room. Their grandfather was sitting in the middle of the room, a black box in his lap. He opened his eyes, and smiled at his grandchildren.

"Kim, Nomi, come. I have something to give you."

Kim and Nomi kneeled in front of their grandfather. Grandfather smiled, as he opened the box.

"By now, you should know that the evil called the Sorcerer has been causing sorrow and suffering in Norrisville, and that the Norisu Nine member, Aroku Nakamura, has been the sole protector for some time."

The siblings nodded.

"Well, it has been decided by me, Aroku, and your mother that this evil must be stopped once and for all. That means a new hero must rise to stop this menace."

Grandfather pulled out from the box a black mask with red markings. Nomi's eyes lit up when Grandfather gave the mask to him.

"Nomi, you are the Ninja, protector of Norrisville. You and the White Ninja are the new sole protectors of Norrisville. Today, your old training is done and a new one will begin on the marrow. And Kim…"

Grandfather pulled out a white mask with blue markings and handed it to Kim.

"You are the Guardian; you protect the Ninja and White Ninja. You only come when it is an emergency or if something happens to Ninja and/or White Ninja."

Kim and Nomi looked at their mask with excitement and doubt.

"My grandchildren, you were chosen for a reason. In time, you will see that reason."

….

Miwa sat under the torii in her family's garden. She looked out into the forest; a certain thought was on her mind. Aroku came, and sat down by his daughter. He placed a black box on Miwa's lap. Miwa looked down, and touched the box.

"Father, what is this?"

"Open it, Miwa."

Miwa opened the box and pulled out a white mask with red markings. While she rubbed the mask's soft material, her father spoke.

"Miwa, you are the new sole co-protector of Norrisville. You are the White Ninja, companion and partner of the Ninja. You will protect Norrisville from the evil know as the Sorcerer."

"Father, why me? I don't know what it takes to be a kunoichi or how to be one!"

"Miwa, you are a special girl. You have a heart of a true heroine and you are the brave beyond reason. You have a smart mind and good judgment. If that doesn't qualify as traits of a kunoichi, then I must be insane."

Miwa looked at the mask with mixed feelings. But, one feeling stood out: pride. Aroku smiled.

"In time, you will see the reason you were chosen."

….

***: Remember the field Randy and Howard were in when they went back in time in "Randy Cunningham: 13****th**** Century Ninja"? That's the field I'm talking about.**

**Well, any thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything you like to say? I just have one thing to say.**

**Miwa is an important role, not just because she is the First White Ninja. Many things will be revealed about her and there are certain connections between Rebecca and Miwa. If you think you know what it is, tell me through review or PM.**

**Well, I'll see you next time! **


	4. Meet the Evil One Strange Feelings

**Hello again! Before I get to the chapter, I got some things to say.**

**First, I want to thank everyone who followed and favorite "The Story of the Warrior in White: The Arrival" and "The Story of the Warrior in White: True History". You guys rock!**

**Second, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first story and this story. Your reviews really keep me going!**

**Finally, I want to thank Man of cartoons, darklantern12, and other authors for reading my story. Your reviews are gratefully appreciated and I hope you continue to read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**I know this is the second book in the series, but I seriously wanted to thank everyone who reads my story. Okay, this author's note is ridiculously long. Plus, this chapter is NOT two chapters in one. It just has two names. I know, weird right?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

Miwa walked through the empty streets, holding a lantern in one hand, and holding a piece of paper in the other. It was late at night, and everyone was asleep, except Miwa. She couldn't sleep, something was nagging at her. When Nomi was trying to save her, something told Miwa to destroy the hat. Miwa needed answers, so she sought out Reika, the village sorceress. Reika not only could heal anyone, but she knows everything. She can see all, hear all, and know all. Reika was the only person who can help Miwa.

There was a soft purr, and then a loud hoot. Miwa turned around, and found a black cat and a white owl behind her. The owl flew over to Miwa, and rested on her shoulder. Miwa smiled, and she bent down to pet the cat. A voice spoke up.

"Chieri likes to be pet behind her ear."

Miwa looked up, and saw a woman with midnight-blue hair, golden eyes, and peachy skin standing in front of her. Chieri meowed, and curled around the woman's ankle.

"Child, stand up, the ground is filthy!"

Miwa stood up, making the owl fly to the woman. The owl rested on the woman's shoulder.

"Sakura usually rest on my shoulders. She must like you."

"Why would you name an owl Sakura when owls usually perch themselves on willow trees?"

"Sakura only perch herself in sakura trees, or cherry blossom trees."

"I know what sakura means."

"A feisty one, aren't you? Well?"

"What?"

"Child, have you no manners? Tell me your name."

Miwa felt stupid at that point. She bowed respectfully, and then spoke.

"I am Miwa Uguisu Nakamura, youngest daughter of Aroku and Takami Nakamura. And, who are you?"

The woman smiled, and she walked ahead of Miwa. Miwa followed close behind, bewildered by the woman's behavior. As they walked, the woman spoke.

"I am Reika, the sorceress you sought out. I know you want answers, and I will give them to you. But, some of the things I will tell you will not be in full detail."

"Why not?"

"When your father's brother, Hamato, ran away, it sparked a prophecy and a beginning of something great and horrible. Some information, I can tell you for it is part of the prophecy. But the others, I can only tell the person who will carry out the prophecy."

"And who is that person?"

"Ah, they will live here in Norrisville, eight hundred years in the future."

"Pray tell, can you give me their names?"

"I'm afraid I can tell only one name."

"Just tell me."

They stopped in front of a pine tree. Reika and Miwa sat down. Miwa listened carefully.

"First, I will tell you the name, and then I will tell you everything. But, the only people you can tell about this are Misaki and Kimiko Yamamoto."

"Why?"

Reika gave a glare, instantly making Miwa shut up.

"Now, one of the people who will learn everything about the prophecy is Randall Minokichi Cunningham. He plays an important part to the prophecy."

"So, what is the prophecy?"

"Child, you just love to question people, don't you?"

Miwa blushed, very embarrassed with herself.

"Well, the prophecy involves two final battles between good and evil. The first part of the prophecy is that a warrior in black and a warrior in white will imprison a great evil who wields the Mists of Misery. Then, in eight hundred years, the evil one will rise up again. But, two new warriors, one in black and one in white, will stop him once and for all."

"Is that it?"

"No, Miwa, you are part of something terrible."

Reika sent out a gray mist, which turned into Miwa.

"You possess powers that will be passed down in your family, to the youngest daughter. You have four powers. The first power is the Tengu."

The mist showed Miwa turning into the White Tengu, and showing her in normal form. But, her normal form showed her with red eyes and white hair with red streaks. Miwa gasped.

"The second power is the ability to wield the elements."

The mist showed Miwa controlling earth, fire, ice, and water. Her eyes turned blue and her hair turned white. Miwa looked down at her hands, and then hid them in the sleeves of her kimono.

"The third power is a special connection with spirits. The spirits will protect you in any way possible."

The mist showed many creatures from the spirit world protecting Miwa. Miwa's eyes turned purple and her hair had purple streaks.

"The last power is the most dangerous and powerful. It is the Mists of Misery, which you inherited from your mother and it was a recessive trait in your father's family line."

The mist showed Miwa shooting various colored mist at numerous demons. Her eyes were green and her hair had white, red, and purple streaks. Miwa felt sick, and she wanted this all to be a dream.

"The gods gave you this gift, and you must control it. Miwa, you are a special girl. And-"

"Will any of my descendants get these powers?"

"Yes, they definitely will, only the girls who are the youngest daughters."

Miwa remained silent. Reika sighed.

"There's more to the prophecy for your part. The warrior in black will be turned into a book to help with the prophecy, and you, the warrior in white, will be reincarnated."

"Why?"

"Your reincarnation will be the one to carry out the last part of the prophecy. She will be a Nakamura, which is all I can tell you."

Miwa stood up, and thanked the sorceress. She walked away, trying not to cry. When she was a good distance away, Miwa burst into tears.

….

Nomi went deep into the forest. It was a bright, sunny morning. On days like this, he and Kim would train with Grandfather and Shin, and then go into town to hang out with Miwa and Mirai. But, Nomi had his first training session with Grandfather to help him become a master ninja. Nomi stopped at a pine tree, and sat underneath it. All seemed calm, and it made Nomi doze off into a peaceful sleep.

Nomi was fast asleep; not knowing someone was watching him. Then, something knocked Nomi to the ground. Nomi woke up, and looked around. Right in front of him, was a giant, monstrous rat bigger than a car. The rat swiped its paw, and cut Nomi on the arm. Nomi cried out, while muttering curse words under his breath. The rat head-butted Nomi across the forest, making him crash into a tree. Nomi fell onto his side.

The rat slowly approached Nomi, ready for the final, deadly blow. Nomi was sure he was going to die, but he remembered a certain item in his kimono pocket. Nomi grabbed the Ninja mask from the pocket, and slipped it on. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and his eyes went wide. Black and red ribbons flew around him, wrapping his legs, arms, and other body parts. When the ribbons stopped flying, Nomi was in a full ninja suit. The wounds instantly healed, and Nomi jumped to his feet.

"Alright, rodent, prepare for a beating!"

The rat growled; its red eyes glowed. It charged, but Nomi quickly jumped over it. The rat hit a tree, and it was slightly dazed. Nomi smirked, but soon the smirk faded. Out from the shadows of the woods, more rats came out.

"Oh boy."

The rats surrounded Nomi, each snapping its jaw at him. Nomi quickly searched the suit, until he pulled out a bo-staff. Nomi groaned.

"Come on! Where's the sword in this thing?"

While Nomi was distracted, a rat crept up on him. But, quickly, Nomi smacked the rat on the head with the bo-staff. The rat was knocked out, and green mist oozed out of its nostrils. Nomi smirked, and ran towards all the rats. He smacked every one of their heads, making the green mist leave the rodents' bodies. When Nomi finished, hundreds of rats were scurrying around his feet. Nomi chuckled, and he put back the bo-staff in an unknown place in the suit. Nomi was about to take off the mask, a blur of white and red landed on top of him. He was slightly dazed by this, but he quickly recovered.

"Oww, stupid rat."

Nomi looked at the person on top of him. It was a girl in a white and red ninja suit. She was slightly bruised, and her dark brown hair was in a wild mess. The girl looked at him.

"Who the juices are you?"

"The Ninja of Norrisville, who else? And you are?"

"The White Ninja."

Before Nomi could reply, a giant rat came. On its back, was a man wearing a green garment with green orbs wrapped around his waist like a belt. His skin was dark green, and a hat covered his eyes. Nomi and White Ninja looked up at the man with fear and confusion. The man spoke.

"So, the Norisu Nine sent children to be protectors for this pathetic village? Ha, Aroku is desperate if he thinks children can stop me!"

Nomi and White Ninja stood up, and pulled out their weapons. White Ninja pulled out tessens, while Nomi pulled out his bo-staff. White Ninja was the first to speak.

"Sorcerer, you're a sick maniac. The Norisu Nine will live on, and you will fall."

"Big talk from a pathetic kunoichi like yourself. You honestly think you can stop me? You can't stop an all-powerful sorcerer like my-"

An air fist hit the Sorcerer right in the chest, knocking him off his rat. White Ninja turned to Nomi, who was smirking. He chuckled.

"He's was getting a little boring. And, I've been wanting to try that out."

Sorcerer growled, and he gave three, sharp whistles. The rat narrowed its eyes, and it charged. White Ninja turned to Nomi.

"Do you think we can combine our Air Fists?"

"Worth a try."

Nomi and White Ninja got into their stances. When the rat was close enough, they shot out one, big Air Fist. The rat was tossed across the forest, and landed somewhere far away. Sorcerer growled.

"That's what I get for using useless rats to fight my battles. Oh well."

Sorcerer shot out his green mist, hitting White Ninja. She was tossed into Nomi, and they both slammed into a tree. Sorcerer laughed.

"See you around, Ninjas."

The Sorcerer vanished in a cloud of red mist. White Ninja and Nomi groaned, and they both got up.

"That could have gone better."

"Like what? Us getting tossed into the next village?"

White Ninja rolled her eyes, and she threw down a smoke-bomb. White Ninja vanished, making Nomi frustrated. Yet, he had this strange feeling in his heart. He felt like he knew White Ninja really well. Or, did he love White Ninja? Nomi shook his head and dismissed the idea.

….

Miwa laid on her bed, looking out her window. She let her hand touch the ground, but she froze it. Miwa closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander. She thought about her family, her friends, what Reika said, Nomi…

There she goes again, thinking about her feelings and her preferences. Miwa just couldn't help herself; she was just a fourteen year old girl thinking about love. Love was two things: something strange and wonderful or a game where everyone either lost or won. But, when it came to Miwa, it was this feeling that confused and intrigued her.

Miwa knew Nomi for a long time. They had grown to be such good friends, that it made Miwa think what else they could be. Miwa knew she loves Nomi, it was an obvious fact. She loved everything about Nomi. His fiery-red hair, his dark brown eyes, his bravery, his smile…the list went on.

But, what did Nomi think of her? Did he just like her as a friend? Did he want to be more than just friends? Or, did he love someone else? Heck, Miwa didn't even know what Nomi's preferences were. Miwa knew one thing about Nomi when it came to his feelings, Nomi always bottle up his emotions. Nomi was a complicated person, everyone knew that. Nomi never showed his true emotions, let alone give hints about them.

"Come on, Miwa, you know Nomi would tell you if he liked you. You tell each other everything."

But, Miwa knew she could never put this thought to rest. But, at least Nomi didn't know she loves him, right?

….

Nomi sat under a cherry blossom tree, playing his flute. When Nomi needed a place to calm down or think, he would go to the cherry blossom tree in a secret area in the forest. No one knew where this place was; only Nomi could find it with ease. Well, Miwa actually found it when they were twelve. Nomi chuckled as he remembered how Miwa always wanted to find adventure. Then, his thoughts took him somewhere else.

Nomi knew Miwa loved him. He and Miwa knew each other for a long time that Nomi could find out any of her secrets. But, this secret made Nomi really think.

Nomi wasn't so sure what he prefers. He could spot a handsome guy, but he could also spot a beautiful girl. Nomi knew that he should like girls, or else Shin would do unspeakable things if Nomi was gay. But, Nomi couldn't force himself to like girls. Things had to happen naturally, not forced. But, he knew when it came to Miwa, he would do stupid things. He could recall all the times he would blush when Miwa sat next to him. He remembered one winter, when he and Miwa lost their way that they cuddled close together in a hut. When Miwa's cold skin was close to his warm skin, it felt like magic. When Miwa smiled, it gave Nomi butterflies.

Then, it all came to Nomi. He _was _in love with Miwa. He loved Miwa with all his heart. But, something came to Nomi.

"What if the Sorcerer finds out that she's my weakness and uses her to destroy me?"

Nomi knew it was a risk to be with Miwa _and_ be the Ninja. But, it was a risk worth taking.

…

**DONE WITH CHAPTER FOUR! My, my, my, this story is escalating, isn't it? Any thoughts, ideas, questions, feedback, or something you want to say?**

**Any who, the final chapters of this book will be interesting. Just a little spoiler, the final chapters will have things that will be part of book three of "The Story of the Warrior in White".**

**Sayonara! **


	5. The One You Love is Gone

**Okay, well, there are a few things I would like to point out for this chapter.**

**Laura came up with Nomi and Kim's older brother, Shinsaku. She came up with his full name, personality, and everything about him.**

**Laura came up with the idea that Nomi and Shin don't get along…at all.**

**The way this will play out will make everyone mad, sad, and very hateful towards me. This chapter was created by me AND Laura. So, if you're mad at one of us, you're mad at both of us.**

**Now, here is chapter five, "The One You Love is Gone".**

….

Shinsaku, the eldest brother in the Yamamoto family, was not the smartest. Don't get me wrong, he was a great warrior and was smarter than any other boys in the village. But, when it came to judgment, Shin was the worst. There were many flaws in Shin's personality. He was short tempered, easily to get angered, easily to be made jealous, and the list went on. But, what made Shin most angered is being compared to his younger siblings, Nomi and Kim.

Shin had brown hair (nothing like Nomi's fiery-red hair or Kim's raven-black hair), hazel eyes (nothing like Nomi's dark brown eyes or Kim's sky-blue eyes), and pale skin (nothing like Nomi and Kim's peachy skin). Shin was fast, but not as fast as Kim. Shin had no patience, unlike Nomi. Every day, he would hear people comment on how "wonderful" or "gifted" Kim and Nomi were. No one paid attention to Shin, not a single person. At least, that is how it appeared to Shin. Shin got used to being invisible. That is, until Nomi became the Ninja and Kim became the Guardian.

Grandfather paid more attention to them, teaching everything they needed to know to become master ninjas. Shin never finished his training. He thought Grandfather had forgotten all about him.

Shin's jealous grew until he found the one person who helped realized his potential.

…..

After Ninja defeated the Sorceress (which was something Nomi didn't lie about to Randy), Shin was roaming around the forest. He dug in his pockets, but came up with nothing.

"Dam it, out of money."

Shin looked around, until he saw an old, abandoned house. Shin smiled, and he pulled out a dagger. He ran to the house, and opened the door. The house was in total darkness, and cobwebs and dust filled the empty house. Shin was about to turn back, when a melodious voice caught his attention.

"Shin, please stay."

Shin turned around, and saw a girl in a dark green cloak standing before him. The girl removed her hood, revealing herself. She had chestnut-brown hair, emerald-green eyes, and peachy skin.

The girl smiled, and she approached Shin. Shin could feel his cheeks heating up. The girl walked around Shin, getting the boy's full attention.

"I am Me-Ra-Koh, and you are intruding in my home."

"Forgive me; I did not know anyone was living in this old house. I am Shinsaku Daiki Yamamoto, but you may call me Shin."

Me-Ra-Koh smiled, showing her bright white teeth. Shin could feel himself falling for this mysterious girl.

"Well Shin, why are you in my home? Trying to steal or hoping to find a beautiful girl to seduce?"

Me-Ra-Koh leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"It's a bad thing to steal, Shin. It's especially bad to barge into a girl's home when she is alone. Now, sayonara."

Me-Ra-Koh turned around, and walked upstairs. Shin looked at her butt as she walked away. A sly grin formed on Shin's face as he followed the girl upstairs.

….

Nomi and Kim were practicing in their family dojo. Kim was slicing numerous dummies while Nomi practiced his Air Fist. Nomi tried hard to concentrate, but he couldn't stop thinking about the White Ninja. After he casted Sorceress into the Land of Shadows, he saw White Ninja pursuing a mysterious girl in a dark green cloak. He could hear fragments of their conversation, but it was in a language that was a mixture of Japanese and Chinese. The only parts he could understand clearly were that White Ninja said, "You will never find your master, Me-Ra-Koh! I will imprison you in the Box of Eternity before you harm anyone else!"

Nomi was so out of focus, he accidently shot an Air Fist at a window. There was a scream and then-

"NOMI!"

Nomi cringed, knowing that it was his mom calling him. Kim held back snickers. Nomi rolled his eyes, and walked inside.

"Dam it, you got to stop doing that! What's next? You think about Miwa while battling the Sorcerer?"

Nomi opened a sliding door to find his mother in her tea room, which was a huge mess. Flower petals were scattered everywhere, vases were either on the floor or broken in pieces, and tea was spilled on the floor. His mother had tea all over her kimono, various flower petals in her red hair, and her blue eyes were giving a You-better-explain-this-mister-or-I'll-skin-you-alive look. Nomi tried not to snicker, and tried not to give a lame excuse.

"God dam Nomi, next time, point your Air Fist towards the woods or at a training dummy!"

Nomi looked down with shame, and muttered his apologies. Misaki sighed, and wiped the tea off her kimono.

"Now, have you seen your brother? I need him to send a message to Aroku Nakamura."

"I saw him go to the village saying he needed to 'let off some steam'."

Nomi did air quotes, knowing what his brother really did. Shin was going to steal money again because he spent it all on a dagger. That sparked a heated argument between Shin and Nomi. Misaki sighed, and handed Nomi a scroll.

"I guess you have to give Aroku this. Perhaps you can also see Miwa too."

Nomi blushed, and took the scroll. He ran off, not wanting Kim to ask questions or see him blush.

…

Shin yawned, and opened his eyes. Me-Ra-Koh was snuggling beside him; both were buried under a thick quilt. Shin smiled and wrapped his arm around Me-Ra-Koh. Me-Ra-Koh woke up, and she smiled up at Shin.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever done. You're really fun, Shin."

Shin smirked, and he kissed Me-Ra-Koh on the lips. Me-Ra-Koh gave a soft moan, making Shin smile. Me-Ra-Koh pushed away, giving a small frown.

"What's wrong?"

"You feel neglected by your family. Isn't that right, Shin?"

Shin mumbled something under his breath. Me-Ra-Koh placed her hand on Shin's chest.

"I have a master who understands you. He can offer so much, like immortality. He offered me that, and I took it. I can take you to him, and you and I can be together forever."

Shin smiled.

"Let's do it."

….

Nomi walked in silence. The Nakamura home was a good five miles from Nomi's home. Usually, it would only take a few minutes to get there. But, Nomi was deep in thought. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Shin would have been home right away after "letting off some steam." But, this was the longest he has been gone. What if Shin had crossed paths with the Sorcerer and became part of his army? Or worse, Shin was killed in cold blood by the hands of the Sorcerer.

Nomi quickly shook his head and dismissed the idea. This was Shin he was talking about, not just anybody. Shin always found himself in trouble and always got out of it.

And besides, what's the worst that could happen?

….

Shin and Me-Ra-Koh walked through a dark part of the forest. Shin couldn't help but smile. His day started out crappy, fighting with his stupid brother and running out of money. But, meeting Me-Ra-Koh and doing something amazing with her really brighten his day. Now, he was finally getting something Nomi and Kim won't get. Shin smiled widely, not knowing who Me-Ra-Koh really was.

Me-Ra-Koh stopped, and yelled something out in a strange mix of Japanese and Chinese. A group of monstrous rats came out, followed by the devil himself, the Sorcerer. Shin looked at Me-Ra-Koh with surprise and alarm. Sorcerer smiled, a ribbon of green mist swirling around his finger.

"Shin, it's great to finally meet you. I see you've met Apprentice?"

Shin turned to Me-Ra-Koh, who had gray mist circling around her. Shin looked at Sorcerer, eyes filled with fear. But, Shin gave a wicked smile and he spoke.

"So, what's a geezer like you gonna give me if I join you?"

Sorcerer smiled as his Chaos Pearl floated in front of Shin.

"Ultimate power, immortality, and finally show your siblings who is superior."

Shin smiled.

"Deal."

Shin held out his hand, ready to seal the deal. Sorcerer shook his hand, his fingers never crossed behind his back. When the Sorcerer makes a deal, he would never break it, even if it's a deal with his enemy.

Shin felt a pain in his head, and he fell to his knees. He cried out in pain, green mist swirling around him. As the mist cleared, Shin stood up. He gave a dark smile.

"Look out Nomi, I'm coming for you."

….

Nomi arrived at the Nakamura home. He passed by Plop, Aroku's faithful squire ever since Aroku was fifteen and Plop was fourteen.

"Konichiwa, Plop."

"Hello Nomi. Come to see Miwa?"

Nomi blushed, and handed Plop the scroll. Plop read over the scroll, and then ran off. Nomi raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. He walked around the big house when he heard a voice singing. He went to the garden and found Miwa sitting under a cherry blossom tree. She was singing; her voice sounded like it belonged to an angel. Nomi stood as he listened to the living melody in front of him.

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_

_There's a girl in the window, tears rolling down her face_

_We're only lost children, trying to find a friend_

_Trying to find our way back home_

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_

_Two pieces of a broken heart_

_I know where we could go and never feel let down again_

_We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king_

_We're only lost children, trying to find a friend_

_Trying to find our way back home_

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we together like_

_Two pieces of a broken heart_

_Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep_

_Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams_

'_Cause you're right there in front of me (right there in front of me)_

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_

_We fit together like_

_Two pieces of a broken heart_

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

Nomi smiled and he sat next to Miwa. Miwa instantly blushed when she realized he was listening to her this whole time.

"N-nomi! I d-didn't know y-you were listening."

"I'm sorry for popping in like that. By the way, you have an incredible voice."

Miwa blushed deeply, and she looked away.

"I-I wasn't that good. I just sing for myself. I-I don't u-usually sing for anyone else."

"Shut up, you are that good."

"Well I-"

A loud crash was heard from the village. Nomi and Miwa both got up, and looked at each other. Nomi ran towards the village, and Miwa ran towards the forest.

…

Shin walked through the carnage of the village. Apprentice and Sorcerer were causing havoc, making everyone suffer. Shin liked the chaos, peace and harmony was pure bull shit.

Then, he heard a familiar voice. He turned the corner, and saw Ninja on one knee, bowing in front of Apprentice.

"How may I serve you, my lovely Apprentice?"

"Just stay still."

Apprentice pulled out a dagger. Shin smiled, almost thrilled that his brother was about to die. But, White Ninja intervened, and she imprisoned Apprentice in a box. Shin dropped to his knees, and started to cry. His true love was gone, imprisoned in a pathetic box.

They would pay, they would all pay.

…

The a few days passed, Shin still never came back. Nomi walked through the forest, where he would meet Miwa at the Violet Well*. But, Nomi was thrown to the ground. He looked up, and saw his brother pointing a katana at Nomi's chest. Nomi eyes widen with fear, and his heart raced.

"Shin, you're okay! What happened to you?"

"I met this girl by the name of Me-Ra-Koh. She and I have been doing some _things_."

"What?"

"We had sex, you baka."

Nomi gasped, surprised at his brother's new attitude.

"Brother, you are only seventeen, Grandfather will surely punish you for-"

"Save the bull shit, Nomin. I don't give a crap about Grandfather. It doesn't matter; you and White Ninja locked her away. Now, the Sorcerer and I have a score to settle with you two."

Nomi quickly rolled away, avoiding the katana that was almost brought down. Nomi slipped on the mask, and pulled out his sword.

"Shin, I don't want to hurt you. You are being brainwashed. I-"

Shin growled and kicked Nomi in the stomach. Nomi was thrown into a tree, he coughed out blood. Nomi got to his feet, rage in his eyes.

"You son of a Tengu!"

"What's the matter, Nomin? Can't you cuss for once in your pathetic life?"

"Don't. Call. Me. NOMIN!"

Nomi charged, and kicked Shin in his family jewels. Shin fell back, and cursed like the wind.

"Why you little basterd…"

Shin ran up, and pulled out a dagger. Nomi pulled out his katana. Soon, they both collided, and two bodies fell to the ground. Shin had stabbed Nomi in the stomach, and Nomi had stabbed Shin in the chest. The brothers looked at each other.

"Shin…I'm…sorry…"

"Nomi…I'm sorry…for being…a…asshole…forgive…me…"

"I…always…forgive…you…I…love you brother…"

"I…love…you…"

Shin closed his eyes, and never opened them again. Nomi let himself cry, and he blacked out.

….

Nomi opened his eyes. He turned, and looked around him. He was on a cot in a room. Outside, it was nighttime. The room was filled with the honey glow of a paper lantern. Nomi looked down, and saw he had no shirt on and only he had pants on. His torso was wrapped in white bandages and he had a searing pain in his head.

"What am I doing here?"

"You were stabbed in the stomach."

Nomi sat up, and turned his head. Sitting in a corner, was Miwa, who was reading a black book with red markings. Miwa walked over to Nomi, and sat by him.

"Kim found you and Shin in a field. Shin was dead, and you were barely breathing. Luckily, my mom and Misaki healed you. So, here you are, in your family's healing room."

"Why are you here?"

"Nomi, I care about you. If you died, I want to be at your side if you do."

Both remained quiet, not sure of what to say. Finally, Nomi spoke.

"Miwa, I know you love me."

"What? I-"

"Before you say anything, I want to tell you something. I love you too. I want to protect everyone that I love, you especially. Miwa, I-"

Miwa leaned in, and kissed Nomi on the lips. Nomi widen his eyes at first, but soon closed them. He wrapped his arms around Miwa, and they both laid down.

And they kissed…and kissed…and kissed…and kissed…and kissed…and kissed…

…..

***: The Violet Well comes from a Japanese myth. The well, I believe, is located in Japan. Though they are in America, I just wanted to add some Japanese mythology.**

**The song in this chapter was Two Pieces by Demi Lovato.**

**Aiyaa, I know you're gonna hate that I killed off Shin. But, I know you might like how Nomi and Shin shared a brotherly moment before Shin died. Plus, I hope you like the romantic moment between Nomi and Miwa. So, I guess you're only gonna hate me for one thing.**

**Thought, questions, ideas, or anything that might help me with this story?**

**Aw chizz, I got so much to write for the next chapter. Sayonara and wish me luck! **


	6. A Battle and a Runaway

**Konichiwa my loyal readers! Anyway, this chapter will have some fighting (battling monsters, not character conflict), secrets, and a little surprising thing with Miwa. I'm keeping this note short.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

The Sorcerer sat on a throne made of pure green mist. He was deep in the forest, angry as ever. Sorcerer thought it was going to be between him and his brother, Aroku. But, Aroku had to bring the ninja mask into the game. Now, he had to face Ninja, White Ninja, and Guardian. Sorcerer needed to do something that would throw everything off. But, what?

"I need to hurt Aroku where it really matters. And I know the perfect thing."

A Chaos Pearl lifted up into the air, and showed a picture of Takami sitting alone in the Nakamura home. Sorcerer smiled.

"If I lost my true love, so will my brother."

Sorcerer snapped his fingers, and a group of monstrous rats bowed in front of him.

"Create a distraction while I go pay my sister-in-law a little visit."

The rats nodded, and scurried off.

….

Takami sat in front of the family altar, while Miwa and Mirai were meditating. Sort of. Mirai wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Can we stop yet?"

"Mirai, Father said we need to meditate for one hour every-"

"One fricking hour? Are you serious?!"

"Unless you want to spar with me, then yes."

"What's so hard about sparring with you?"

"I'll be in my White Ninja suit."

Mirai instantly shut up, making Miwa smirk. Takami smiled at her children as she prayed in front of the altar.

…..

Nomi and Kim were walking around the village. Nomi had been acting distant, making Kim very curious. And when Kim got curious, she would find out eventually.

"Hey Nomi, why so quiet lately?"

"It's none of your business."

"Is it about Shin? Brother, it's not your fault."

"I know that. It's…something else."

"Is it about Miwa?"

"What? No it's-"

A giant rat jumped in front of the siblings. It growled and swung its tail. Kim and Nomi ducked, missing the deadly tail. The tail hit Mei's Teashop, taking the roof clean off. Mei stomped her foot.

"Fuck you, you stupid rodent!"

More rats came into the village, destroying buildings or chasing frighten villagers. Nomi looked at Kim.

"Kim, before you say anything: yes, it's about Miwa. Now, see you."

Nomi ran into the fray, slipping on his mask. Kim rolled her eyes, and placed on her mask.

…..

Miwa's eyes shot open, and she stood up. Mirai and Takami looked at her.

"Sister, what's wrong?"

"I sense an evil presence, and its coming this way."

"Right you are!"

They all turned, and saw Sorcerer standing in the doorway. He smiled wickedly, and he approached them.

"Takami, it's so nice to see you again. And look, you save your daughter's pathetic life! How sweet."

Takami narrowed her eyes.

"Leave now, Sorcerer! Or else-"

"Or else what? You're going to use your powers? Foolish maiden, I have that power too!"

Sorcerer shot out a green mist, and hit Takami. She was thrown across the room, and was knocked out cold. Mirai pulled out a katana.

"You sick beast! Prepare to die!"

Mirai ran towards the Sorcerer, but Sorcerer waved his hand. A red fist knocked Mirai across the room, making him unconscious. Sorcerer smiled, and turned to Miwa.

"Miwa, we meet at last."

…

Ninja and Guardian were in the heat of a battle. Ninja swung his sword, cutting the razor sharp claw of a rat. Guardian jumped up, and brought down her bo-staff, hitting a rat on the head. So far, they de-stanked thirty rats. But, more rats just kept coming. The more they de-stank, more and more came. Ninja and Guardian were getting overwhelmed.

"Where in the world is White Ninja?"

"Kim, more fighting, less talking!"

Kim rolled her eyes, and ran towards a group of rats. She jumped up, and shot out an Air Fist. The rats were blown away, but a rat jumped on top of Kim. Nomi could have intervened, but he was surrounded by rats.

"Nomi, help me!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment! Use your sword or something!"

Kim searched her suit until she pulled out a sword. She thrust her sword into the rat's chest, piercing its heart. The rat screamed out, and backed away. It fell to its back, and died. Kim got up, and gagged at the sight.

….

Miwa slowly backed away, trying not to show fear. But, the Sorcerer sniffed it out with ease. He smiled.

"My, my, my, someone is scared. Pray tell, are you afraid of death or me?"

"I-I'm not s-scared of you!"

"Oh child, stop trying to fool me. You're pathetic, like your brother."

"Shut up."

"You're foolish, like you're mother."

"Shut up."

"You're weak, like Kim."

"Shut up!"

"You're a sorry excuse for a ninja, like Nomi."

"SHUT UP!"

Miwa's eyes turned green, and her hair had white, red, and purple streaks. In her hands, was a ball of purple mist. Miwa shot it, and it knocked the wind out of Sorcerer. Sorcerer looked up with surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"You shut up! Stop comparing me to people! So what if I'm not like my parents or siblings or friends? I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BULL CRAP!"

Miwa stomped the ground, instantly freezing it. Sorcerer gave a small smile.

"But it is true. You are unworthy, pathetic, and stupid."

Miwa gritted her teeth, and her eyes turned red. She charged at Sorcerer, and knocked him to the ground. She pulled out a dagger, and gave the Sorcerer a dark look. Her eyes turned purple.

"You shut your pathetic mouth, Sorcerer. You just love to use people for your own sick game. Well, you're too weak to actually face your enemies."

Miwa picked him up by the collar, and whispered in a menacing tone.

"Face it, Sorcy, the only weak one here is you."

Miwa threw him to the ground.

"Get out of my face."

Sorcerer got up, and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Miwa's eyes turned brown, and she instantly looked down at her hands.

"Did…did I just do that?"

Tearing up, she ran off.

…

The last rat fell dead upon the ground. Nomi and Kim sighed.

"That…was…a lot…of…rats…"

"I know."

Nomi took off his mask, and sighed. Kim took off her mask, and looked at her brother.

"So, what happened with you and Miwa?"

Nomi instantly blushed, and he mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

He mumbled again.

"Nomi…"

"We kissed, okay? Miwa and I kissed."

Kim gave a big smile.

"My brother had his first kiss! How was it? Did it feel like magic? Or, did you mess up?"

"Kim!"

Before their conversation got any further, Mirai came running. The siblings looked at him.

"Mirai, what is wrong?"

"Miwa has run away!"

…..

**AND I'M CUTTING IT HERE! YEP, I BELIEVE THIS IS THE FIRST CLIFFHANGER IN THIS BOOK!**

**Anyway, got any thoughts, questions, ideas, or any other thing you want to say?**

**Well, sayonara! **


	7. The Fox

**Hey, and that's it. I really want to get to the chapter. I'm on this AOS forum, so yeah. If you know what AOS is, YAY!**

**This chapter is called "The Fox". You'll see why I called it that.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

Miwa opened her eyes. She was lying on the grassy ground. Her mind was hazy, and she couldn't recall what happened. But, it slowly came back to her. Miwa stood up, and started walking again. She was in a clearing in the woods. Miwa looked around, trying to locate herself, but came up empty. Miwa sighed.

"Where the heck am I?"

Miwa tripped on something. Miwa fell down, and looked around for her tripper. Her "tripper" was a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Miwa chuckled and stood up. A figure passed in front of her.

"Who's there?"

Another figure passed her. Miwa pulled out the White Ninja mask. Miwa sucked in her breath, and slipped on her mask. White and red ribbons flew around her, and adrenaline flowed through her veins. When the ribbons stopped, Miwa was the White Ninja. (**DA: Miwa's White Ninja suit looks exactly like Rebecca's White Ninja suit. Hint, hint.**) Miwa got into battling stance.

"Alright, unless you want a beat-down, I suggest you show yourself!"

There was a soft purr, and then a black cat pounced out from the shadows. Miwa sighed.

"Good, it's only you, Chieri."

"What am I, rubbish from a junk heap?"

Miwa looked into the darkness, and saw Reika come out from the shadows. Reika crossed her arms, and gave a not amused look.

"Reika, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you lost control of your powers and ran away. Well, I just heard you ran away. The reason you ran away was just a guess."

"I did lose control. I was going to kill the Sorcerer."

"Why didn't you?"

Miwa shrugged, and looked away. Reika clicked her tongue, and sighed.

"I can help you control your powers, if you like."

Miwa widen her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, do you think I was joking?"

Miwa gave a sheepishly smiled. Reika snorted and she turned away. Miwa followed close behind her.

…..

Nomi paced around his room. Miwa was missing since yesterday, and everyone was searching for her. Nomi was worried, really worried. Kim walked in.

"Did they find her yet?"

"No, no yet."

Nomi groaned, and he fell back into his bed. He grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Nomi, Miwa will be fine. She is a strong girl, you know that."

Nomi said something, but it was muffled by the pillow. Kim shook her head.

"Nomi, get the pillow off your face and then speak."

Nomi removed the pillow.

"I said that I know. But, what if she got captured by a thug or killer? Or worse, she got captured by the Sorcerer?"

"Nomi, if she was captured by the Sorcerer, then he would use her as bait or as a ransom."

Nomi shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.

"Where are you Miwa?"

…

Miwa jumped from tree to tree, Reika closely watching her. Miwa was slightly irritated.

"How is jumping from tree to tree suppose to help with controlling my powers?"

"Your first power is the Tengu. To control the Tengu, you must be the Tengu."

"Oh all right."

Miwa jumped to the last tree, and she slipped. Miwa quickly grabbed a tree branch, and held on. Miwa looked down, and saw she was dangling above a well.

"Aw come on!"

"Focus, young Nakamura! Use the power of the Tengu to aid you!"

Miwa nodded, and she closed her eyes. She concentrated for a long time. Then, she opened her eyes, which were now red. Miwa jumped down, and avoided the well. Reika smirked.

"Now, put on the mask."

Miwa pulled on the White Ninja mask, and became the White Ninja. The suit changed colors. The parts that were white turned red, and the parts that were red turned white. Miwa's eyes and hair turned red, and her skin turned black. Miwa looked at a training dummy, and shot out a fire-ball.

"Good, change now!"

The suit turned back to normal, and then changed colors once again. The parts that were white, turned blue, and the parts that were red turned white. Her hair and eyes turned blue, and her skin turned black. Miwa stomped her foot, and the ground froze. Reika smiled, and clapped her hands.

"Now, you've mastered the power of the Tengu. The first power is easy to control. But, now things will get harder. Meet me here tomorrow. Don't tell anyone what you are doing."

"Can I at least tell my family?"

"No, but you can tell Misaki."

"Why her?"

"In time, you will know why."

...

Miwa walked back home, mask off. Her hands felt numb, and she shivered. Her Tengu powers were now easy to control, but not her elemental powers. She felt like she was on fire, but her skin was ice-cold. Why was she the one to be cursed with powers? She never asked for them, let alone want them. The gods could have given them to someone else. Miwa sighed, and headed to the one place she knew she could think: the cherry blossom tree.

Miwa quickly ran to the cherry blossom tree, and sat under it. Miwa needed something to calm her down, she needed music. Usually, Nomi would sit by her and play his flute. But, he was probably wondering where she was. Nomi must have been worried sick. Miwa sighed, and looked up. Cherry blossoms floated down from the tree. Miwa closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

…..

Nomi walked around the forest, looking for Miwa. Nomi was worried as ever. He kept thinking about Miwa, where she was and if she was okay. Kim offered to help, which Nomi gladly accepted. They split up, hoping to cover more ground. Miwa could be in grave danger, what with the Sorcerer roaming around. Then, he heard a noise. Nomi turned around, and saw a bush rustling. Nomi slowly approached the bush, and looked behind it. Behind the bush, was a fox, licking its paw. The fox looked up, and dashed away. Nomi sighed, and went back to his search.

….

The fox ran to a cherry blossom tree, and found a girl sleeping under it. The fox raised an eyebrow.

_What is a mortal doing under my sakura blossom tree?_

The girl stirred, and she muttered in her sleep. The fox narrowed its shiny black eyes, and approached the girl. She was muttering in Japanese, which was mixed with Chinese. The fox took a step back, and then moved in closer. Then, fox spotted her amulet, which was in the shape of the Tengu.

_What is she doing with a Tengu amulet? Who is she?_

The fox came closer, until its paw accidently stepped on her leg. The girl muttered something, and turned over. The fox studied the girl.

_Perhaps that boy is looking for her. His mind did say he was looking for a girl named Miwa. Perhaps this is Miwa._

The fox nodded to itself, and ran off.

…..

Nomi and Kim met up at Mei's Teashop. Nomi looked at her with hopeful eyes, but Kim shook her head. Nomi looked down with disappointment. Kim placed her hand on Nomi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find her soon enough. Just don't lose hope, Nomi."

Nomi shrugged, and turned around. But, when he turned around, the fox from earlier was sitting in front of him. Nomi raised an eyebrow, making the fox snort.

_I know where Miwa is, mortal._

_ Wait, how are you in my head?_

_ Child, I am a fox. Didn't your mother tell you stories of the foxes powers?_

_ Oh, I forgot._

The fox rolled its eyes, and used its mouth to tug at Nomi's kimono. Kim raised an eyebrow before realizing.

"Nomi, I think it's trying to show us something."

The fox snorted.

_Of course I'm trying to show you something. I'm not one of those stupid foxes that trick mortals or kill them._

Nomi chuckled at that remark, then following the fox.

…..

Miwa woke up, and found a white fox* looking intensely at her. Miwa was quite startled. The fox tugged at Miwa's kimono with its mouth.

_Follow me, child._

_ Wait, who are you?_

_ In time, you will know. But now, you must go back home. Terrible things are going to happen, and you must be prepared to face them. Just come with me, Miwa._

_ How do you know my name?_

_ We will meet again in the future. Now, stop asking questions and just follow me._

Reluctantly, Miwa got up and chased after the fox. The fox ran with great speed, faster than any fox Miwa had seen before. A question popped into Miwa's mind.

_Are you from the Spirit World?_

The fox smirked.

_ Yes, I am from the Spirit World. I'm going to be part of your prophecy in the near future._

_ My descendant's prophecy, you mean._

_ Both of your prophecies, my companion and I will play a huge role. Well, not as huge as you, the Ninja, and the future warriors._

_ Why can't we speak instead of communicating through the mind?_

_ I can only speak in my other form._

_ What "other form"?_

_ Child, I can only tell you a few things. Now, stop talking and start following._

Miwa frowned, and quickly caught up to the fox. The fox was fast, but Miwa had the speed of the Tengu, a demon bird faster than any supernatural creature dead or alive. Miwa tried to keep up, but this fox had incredible speed. This fox was from the Spirit world, where demons, spirits, souls of dead people, and ghost lived together. Miwa knew that the Spirit World could be accessed by meditation or portals. But, demons and spirits, like the fox, could not leave. Only ghosts and souls could leave, due to the Festival of the Dead*. But, this fox left. How was that even possible?

…..

Nomi and Kim raced after the fox in front of them. While they did, Nomi and the fox were having a heated conversation.

_Who are you and what are you?_

_ Child that I cannot tell you. All that I can tell you is that my companion and I hail from the Spirit World._

_ How did you get out? Only ghosts and souls can leave the Spirit World._

_ In the near future, you will learn._

_ Well, how do you know where Miwa is?_

_ My companion will meet us in front of the Violet Well, where you will see Miwa._

_ Um, hate to intrude but-_

_ Kim?! How did-_

_ Nomi, I can hear the fox. You're conversation isn't so hush hush quiet._

Nomi face-palmed, to Kim's amusement. The fox rolled its eyes.

_Would you two just hush up? When we meet up with your friend and my companion, we have grave news to tell you._

_ What?_

_ In due time, one of you will die at the hands of the Sorcerer._

Both siblings went quiet, neither wanting this conversation to get any further. The fox almost felt sad that it had to tell them that. Almost.

…

Miwa sat down in front of the Violet Well, the fox looking around. Miwa gave a soft yawn, catching the fox's attention.

_Didn't you already nap at my sakura blossom tree?_

_ I didn't yawn because I was tired, I yawned because I'm bored. Don't you get bored?_

_ I am not a mortal or a human like you. I have a job and a responsibility back in the Spirit World._

_ Which is?_

_ I rule over all the spirits and make sure there is peace between the Spirit World and the Material World. My partner's job is to make sure the land of Yomi is in order and that all the demons and dark spirits are in check._

_ That sounds familiar…_

"Miwa!"

Miwa looked up, and saw Nomi running towards her. Miwa got up, and ran towards him. They both hugged, smiling as they did. Kim looked over at the white fox, which was looking at Kim with intense eyes.

_You are Kim, I presume?_

_ Yes._

_ Well, I guess it's time to tell you the horrible fate that will fall upon one of you and your village._

Everyone looked at the white fox. Nomi and Miwa tensed up, and Kim was already tensed since they met the fox. The white fox "spoke".

_First, the evil one known as the Sorcerer will kill one of you. Then, a great fire will destroy the village. During the fire, the battle between Sorcerer and Ninja will take place. You must stay vigilant and on guard. _

The foxes ran off, leaving behind three, dumbstruck teens.

….

***: The white fox is a character in the near future. This fox is white; the one that lead Nomi and Kim to Miwa is black**

***: The Festival of the Dead, or Bommatsuri, is a festival that happens July 13 to 15. Ghosts of departed love ones or anyone who died come back from the spirit world to revisit the places they went when they are alive. I could go into full detail about this Japanese festival, but this could get lengthy, so just look it up! **

**We got foreshadowing, character cameos, and warning about a character death! Wow, this is getting deep.**

**Well, I got a chapter to write. The next one will have the character death and a little sadness. I think.**

**Sayonara! **


	8. A Death and A Shocking Discovery

**Okay, this is the chapter with the character death. We left off at where the foxes left Nomi, Kim, and Miwa. I'll be picking it up from there.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

Nomi, Kim, and Miwa just stood there as the foxes ran away. All was quiet until-

"One of us is going to die?!"

Miwa, who was the one who yelled, started to shake. Nomi just stared out into space, full of shock. Kim tried to cheer everyone up.

"What if the fox is wrong? Sometimes, people who can see into the future can be wrong."

Nomi nodded, but Miwa refused to believe it.

"What if the fox is right? What if one of us is really going to die? Who is going to die?"

"Miwa, just stop-"

"I can't Nomi! For all we know, the fox could be right! For all we know, one of us could die! For all we know, I could die!"

Nomi grabbed Miwa by the shoulders and shook her.

"Miwa! Don't say things like that! If the fox was right, we're not sure who's gonna die. It could be me, or Kim, or you. We don't know for sure."

"I would rather be killed by the Sorcerer than see you or Kim die because of him."

"Miwa…"

Miwa ran off, leaving the Nomi and Kim be themselves.

…..

Miwa cried as she walked home. Little did she know someone was watching her. A shadow ran passed Miwa, followed by a green mist. The mist flew past Miwa's face, sending a chill up her spine. She narrowed her eyes, instantly recognizing the mist.

"The Sorcerer."

Miwa slipped on her White Ninja mask, and ran after the shadow. The shadow gave a good chase. It kept zigzagging, jumping over various things, and many fast moves that it seemed to move like a ghost. Miwa tried to keep up, but the speed from the suit and the Tengu only made caught up to the shadow half-way. The shadow turned around, and stared at the young kunoichi with bright green eyes. Miwa stopped, and got into battle stance. But, the shadow let out a ghostly wail, making anyone who heard it fall deaf.

Miwa cringed, and she covered her ears. She fell to her knees, trying to block out the terrible, high-pitched wail. The shadow smiled, and it ran off. Miwa frowned.

"You messed with the wrong kunoichi, shadow."

Miwa pulled out her tessens, and disappeared in the shadows.

…

Kim and Nomi entered their home to find it totally trashed. Their eyes went wide as they ran to their mother, who was in the training hall. Misaki was hiding behind a table propped up to serve as a shelter. Misaki looked up, and then ran to her children. Kim was the first to speak.

"Mother, what happened here?"

"A stank creature came and tried to kill us. You're grandfather is in the meditation hall fighting it off."

Nomi and Kim wasted no time as they ran to the meditation hall. Nomi kicked down the door, and went in. Grandfather was on the ground, and a shadowy figure pointing a katana at his chest. In one corner, green mist oozed out. Out from the mist, came the Sorcerer. He gave a dastardly smile.

"It's over, Nobuyoshi. You will die."

Grandfather kept a calm face as he spoke.

"Sorcerer, your lust for ultimate power will be your downfall. The Ninja and White Ninja will stop you."

"You talk too much. Finish him!"

The shadow nodded, and it brought down its sword. Nomi's eyes went wide, and he ran towards the shadow. He knocked it to the ground, causing both to skid across the floor. The Sorcerer growled, and he lifted up his hand. He was about to shot out a ray of green mist when-

"Hey Sorcy! Over here!"

The Sorcerer turned around, and was hit in the head with a rock. Kim grinned, and she slipped on her mask. White and blue ribbons flew around, until Kim was in a ninja suit. The Guardian suit was like the White Ninja suit, but there were some differences. The suit was white with blue markings. The scarf was blue with a black dragon embroidered on it. Other than that, it looked much like the White Ninja suit.

Sorcerer growled, and he shot out multiple mist rays at Kim. Kim jumped, leaped, and ducked past all of them. She ran up, and kicked Sorcerer in the gut. Sorcerer was thrown across the room. He looked up, and gave a dark look.

"I'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Sorcerer used his red stank, and grabbed Kim. She was lifted up into the air, and was slowly squeezed. Kim cried out in pain. Nomi looked at his sister.

"Kimiko!"

Kim looked at her brother. She said her last words before she was crushed to death.

"Nomi, never give up. Protect Norrisville for me, our family, our friends, and for everyone. Farewell brother."

The Sorcerer let Kim go, and she fell dead upon the floor. The Sorcerer laughed, and he disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Nomi ran towards his sister, and knelt down beside her.

"Kim…"

Nomi burst into tears. Grandfather walked over to his sadden grandson. He placed a hand on Nomi's shoulder.

"Nomi-san, there is a way to heal Kim."

Nomi looked up.

"T-there is?"

"Carry her and follow me."

….

Miwa followed the shadow creature to a dense forest. The shadow kept moving until it stopped at a clearing. Out from the shadows, the Sorcerer approached the shadows. The shadow bowed, making the Sorcerer smile.

"I hope I didn't waste my time creating you. You're the first shadow creature I made using my stank. Did she follow you?"

The shadow creature nodded, and it pointed to the spot where Miwa was hiding. Sorcerer smiled, and he shot out his mist. The mist caused Miwa to come out of hiding. She fell at the feet of Sorcerer and the shadow creature. She narrowed her eyes at the Sorcerer.

"We meet again, White Ninja."

…

Nomi placed Kim on a cot. Kim was still in her Guardian suit. Grandfather approached Kim, a black book in his hands. Nomi raised an eyebrow.

"This is the Ninjanomicon, the book of ancient ninja knowledge and wisdom. Nomi, what I am about to do is going to be not easy for you. Hold him back, Misaki."

Misaki held Nomi's shoulder. Nomi was beyond confused. Grandfather opened the book, which glowed brightly. Kim started to turn into white light, and was sucked into the book. Nomi's eyes went wide, and he started to shout out. Misaki held him back as Nomi tried to stop his grandfather. Finally, Kim's body and soul was inside the Ninjanomicon. Grandfather looked at Nomi.

"It is done."

Nomi fell to his knees, and cried.

….

Miwa got up, and was about to punch Sorcerer, but the shadow creature held her back. Sorcerer looked at Miwa.

"Miwa, just hear me out."

"Never! You're a monster and a bloody murderer! Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I am family. I'm your uncle, Hamato Nakamura."

"Impossible, Hamato ran away one day and never returned. How do I know you're not lying?"

Sorcerer snapped his fingers, and green mist surrounded him. The smoke cleared, and revealed fifteen year old Hamato. Miwa's jaw dropped.

"So it is true…"

"Miwa, I need your help. Your powers come with a curse. A member of the Order of the Mist Controllers cursed the Mist of Misery after she was defeated. Her name was Mikoto Hashimoto, and the curse she put was that anyone who has the Mists of Misery will lose control and turn evil. Please, I'm trying to fight it but…"

Hamato dropped to his knees. Miwa broke free, and ran off. Hamato's voice rang out.

"Please, promise me you will help me to break free of this cursed powers! Don't lose control of your powers either!"

Miwa closed her eyes and let tears fall down. She whispered;

"I promise my descendant will free you. I must imprison you, but my descendant will save you, Uncle."

…

**OH MY GOD! DID MIWA JUST PROMISE SORCERER SOMETHING?! THIS IS GETTING INTENSE!**

**Anyway, thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you like to say?**

**Sayonara! **


	9. I Have A Reincarnation?

**This is the chapter before the Sorcerer's imprisonment! What is going to happen in this chapter? Just secrets, a song, and the connection Miwa and Rebecca have! I know crazy, right? Now,**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

Misaki sat in her room, reading over a scroll. There was a soft knock at her door. Misaki turned her head.

"Come in."

The door slid open, and Miwa came in. At first, Misaki smiled at the sight of the girl. But, once Misaki saw the sober look on Miwa's face, she knew something was wrong. The only time Miwa was serious about something was during training or dealing with a serious problem. Miwa walked over and sat by Misaki.

"Miwa, what's wrong?"

Miwa hesitated for a few seconds, and then she told Misaki everything that had happened. Misaki listen with concern, and then she raised a hand. Miwa stopped instantly.

"So, you know of your powers?"

"Yes."

"And you are afraid of your descendants getting them?"

"Yes!"

"I know I'm not supposed to tell you this but…"

"But what, Misaki?"

Misaki pulled out a bronze mirror, and sighed deeply.

"Look into the mirror. What do you see?"

Miwa peered into the mirror. In the mirror, showed a face of a familiar girl. The girl had long, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. The girl wore a purple frame glasses and the same Tengu amulet Miwa wore. Her clothes were quite odd to Miwa. The girl wore a short-sleeve red shirt with the Norisu symbol in black, black skinny jeans, dark grey hoodie that looked two sizes too big on her, and dark purple converse. But, what shocked Miwa even more is that how similar this other girl was. Why, this girl could be Miwa's identical twin!

"Misaki, who is this girl?"

"Her name is Miwa Rebecca Nakamura. She is your descendant and your reincarnation."

Miwa nodded as she watched Rebecca. Rebecca, who looked like she was thirteen, sat in front of a cherry blossom tree. Under the cherry blossom tree, was a gravestone. Rebecca looked at it with sad eyes, and placed a white rose on the grave. Behind her, was a girl Miwa guessed was her sister. The girl had brown, almost auburn, hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and peachy skin. The older girl sat next to Rebecca, and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Becca, it's time to go. I know this is the hardest part of your birthday, but Randall insists we have a party. After all, you and Randall do share a birthday."

"Five more minutes, Ying-Mae, I want to say some prayers on Dad's behalf."

"Okay, but only five more minutes."

Rebecca nodded, and turned back to the grave. She closed her eyes, and prayed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Miwa didn't understand what was happening. Today was the girl's birthday and she was spending it like this? Birthdays were supposed to be a time for celebration and happiness. But, was this how Rebecca spent them? Crying and praying over her father's grave? This was just…sad.

"Misaki, why is she doing this?"

Misaki looked at Miwa and gave an I-wish-I-could-tell-you-but-I-can't look. Miwa sighed, and looked away.

"Thank you for showing me this, Misaki."

"I wish I could tell you more, but-"

"I know; it might harm the prophecy."

Miwa got up, and ran off.

…..

Miwa sat in her room, staring out the window. She closed her eyes, and softly sang. But, the singing grew louder until some people could hear her.

_Now that I'm thinking sober_

_Don't you try to get no closer_

_I'm just gonna get my car and drive, and drive_

_Looking in the rear view mirror_

_Everything is so much clearer_

_Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye_

_The lights flashing_

_Giving me all the danger signs_

_Someone to save, to save_

_But it don't work that way_

_Thinking you've made your greatest mistake_

_I'm not gonna call this a break_

_Think you really blew it this time_

_Think you could walk on such a thin line_

_Won't be taking a midnight calls_

_Ignore the rocks you've thrown at my wall_

_I see it written on your face_

_You know you made it, your greatest mistake_

_When the last straw is broken_

_When the last door is closing_

_I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around_

_I ain't got the time for looking back_

_Gonna let yourself slip through the cracks_

_And you just keep going down, down, down_

_I'ma stay undercover_

_Lay low, need some time_

_No one to save, to save_

_These sick cycles over me_

_Thinking you've made your greatest mistake_

_I'm not gonna call this a break_

_Think you really blew it this time_

_Think you could walk on such a thin line_

_Won't be taking a midnight calls_

_Ignore the rocks you've thrown at my wall_

_I see it written on your face_

_You know you made it, your greatest mistake_

_Why you looking at me, spitting the same old line?_

_Trying to bring back ain't no flipping my mind_

_Don't you get it by now the story's over, over?_

_Still calling my name outside my house_

_I'm hitting the switch, watch the lights go out_

_Watch the lights go out_

_I hope you ache, ache, ache, oh-oh_

_I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh_

_Thinking you've made your greatest mistake_

_I'm not gonna call this a break_

_Think you really blew it this time_

_Think you could walk on such a thin line_

_Won't be taking a midnight calls_

_Ignore the rocks you've thrown at my wall_

_I see it written on your face_

_You know you made it, you greatest mistake_

_Oh, oh_

Miwa sighed heavily, and pulled out her Tengu amulet. The amulet gave a soft glow. Miwa smiled, and she stood up.

…..

Misaki was sitting in front of a mirror when Miwa came back. This time, Miwa had a determined look on her face. Misaki smiled.

"What is it, Miwa?"

"After the final battle, I want to do a reincarnation spell."

"Why?"

"To ensure I do get a descendant who is my reincarnation."

"Well, we have to do that after the thing."

"Thing? What thing?"

"You will see."

…

_Somewhere deep in the forest_

The Sorcerer stood at the edge of the forest, a sinister smile on his face. Behind him, were Onis, kappas, and many other creatures. All of them were made of mist. Sorcerer turned to his army.

"Today, I will vanquish my enemies! Today, I will rule the world! Today is our day!"

The creatures cheered. Sorcerer laughed.

"Now, we attack!"

The creatures ran towards the village, ready to cause panic and mayhem. It was going to greatest battle in Norisu history.

…

**AND…I'M CUTTING IT HERE! OH MY NINJA, IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! YOU'RE WELCOME! :)**

**Now, are your minds blown? Can you believe Rebecca is Miwa's reincarnation? Before I forget, (cause I always forget to say the name of the song in a chapter), the song in this chapter is Mistake by Demi Lovato. I feel like this was almost choppy. I don't know why…**

**Now, get ready for an awesome battle! (I hope.) I will update, unlike authors who write BRUCE stories and then go on HIATUS and making their readers rant about how they never update soon enough. I am one of those people who rant about how authors go one hiatus. I mean COME ON! I got school and life too and I still update every week! Why do authors do that?!**

**Anyway, sorry about that rant. Thoughts, questions, ideas, or anything to say that might help me with my writing?**

**Sayonara! **


	10. The Battle that Went Down in History

**The real author's note is at the end of the chapter. So, just read.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~The Battle that Went Down in History~**

...

Everything was quiet in the village. Kids were playing with their friends, store owners were either dealing with customers or sweeping the store floor, and many were strolling around. But, the ground shook. Everyone turned their heads and saw a dust cloud approaching the village. Then, all hell broke loose.

Many stank creatures (creatures made from the Mists of Misery) stormed through the village. Frantic and scared villagers ran in frenzy. Then, a monster knocked a lantern out of a villager's hand. The lantern broke in a stack of hay, and lit it on fire. The fire kept growing and growing until it lit the whole village in a blazing inferno. Black smoke oozed out of burning buildings, villagers ran in a panic, and stank creatures ran amuck in the once peaceful village. This was no village, this was a burning hell. Standing in the middle of this hell, was the devil himself.

The Sorcerer.

Sorcerer was cackling like a true villain. His cackle, deep and throaty, brought chills to whoever heard it. Remaining villagers tried to hide from this madman. But, the Sorcerer sniffed out their fear and terror. He smiled, and shot out his green mist. The mist swirled around the villagers, thus turning them into horrible monsters. The monster came out of their hiding spots and began their monstrous rampage. Sorcerer smiled.

"No one can stop me now!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Sorcerer turned around, and met the face of an angered Nomi. Nomi glared daggers at the Sorcerer as he gripped the mask in his hands. Sorcerer smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Nomin Yoshitsune Yamamoto? Come to vanquish me to the pits of hell?" The Sorcerer laughed. "I am hell! You weak Yamamoto, you'll never stop me! I am invincible!"

Nomi narrowed his eyes to brown slits, his grip on the mask tighten.

"That is a matter of opinion, Sorcerer. I will stop you once and for all."

With that, Nomi slipped on the mask. Red and black ribbons flew around until Nomi was the Ninja. Nomi pulled out his sword, and pointed it at Sorcerer.

"You will pay for the countless murders of the innocent people in this village! You may have killed my brother and sister, but you will not get away with it! When I am through with you, I will send you to the pits of hell from once you came!"

"Nomin, Nomin, Nomin. You were always such an ignorant boy. You have so much potential, but you waste it on a foolish thing. Such a shame that I have to kill you. You certainly could have done things worthy of your talent."

Nomi gave a look of bewilderment, though he tried to hide it. Sorcerer smiled.

"How about I offer you a deal? Join me and get all the things you could ever wish for. Or…"

"Or what?"

"Or, don't join me and kill you and everyone you care for."

Nomi's eyes filled with anger.

"I will never join you! You're nothing but a bloody murderer and you must pay!"

"So be it."

With a snap of his fingers, many stanked villagers and stank creatures surrounded the two. The stanked villagers were the first to attack. But, Nomi got past all of them. He slashed and smashed various objects, freeing the villagers from the Sorcerer's hold. The objects must have been what the villagers held most dear, judging by their reactions. The newly freed villagers fled, leaving Nomi alone with the Sorcerer and his army. The stank creatures hissed and snarled, slowly walking towards the young Ninja. Nomi was about to get another weapon when a blur of white and red sped past him. The blur pulled out something long and silver, and sliced all the creatures in record time.

Nomi stood there, trying to process what happen. The blur was in front of Sorcerer, still holding the long, silver object. The Sorcerer growled, and he shot out his stank. The blur held out its hand, making the stank dissolve into nothingness. Nomi and Sorcerer were dumbstruck. The figure spoke.

"You will fall, Sorcerer. I can't allow you to walk this earth harming people once more."

Nomi instantly recognized the voice. The blur was none other than White Ninja. She stood, eyes filled with hatred and…sadness? Nomi was completely perplexed. Though her words were filled with hatred and boldness, her eyes told a different story. Sorcerer frowned.

"White Ninja, you finally showed up. But, too bad you have to die."

Sorcerer shot out gusts of green energy. Nomi and White Ninja dodged each one. But, White Ninja lost her footing, and a gust shot her side, sending her flying. She crashed into an empty vender's stall, crying out in pain. The stall had caught fire, burning her arm. She rose up, a little shaky on her feet. White Ninja hissed out in pain, grasping her arm. She got second-degree burns, for what it seems. Nomi looked over to her, then to Sorcerer. Nomi ran towards the warlock, pulling out his katana. Nomi brought down his sword, cutting Sorcerer in the arm. Sorcerer hissed, and swatted Nomi away like a bug. Blood flowed out of the cut, making the Sorcerer furious.

Nomi slowly got up, gripping his shoulder. There was a slight cut on his shoulder, but he ignored it. No, he had to keep fighting. Losing or giving up was NOT an option. Nomi was about to attack when a cloud of black mist* surrounded him. When the mist touched him, it felt like he was being attacked by a hundred steel mallets and being cut by thousands of knives. Nomi cried out in pain, and fell to his knees. The mist cleared, and the Sorcerer loomed over Nomi. His evil grinned said it all.

"Say 'sayonara' to everything, you pathetic hellion."

Nomi closed his eyes, waiting to be killed. He knew he failed, Nomi accepted that with a clear mind. Nomi wonder what death felt like. Would it be quick and simple? Or would it be long and dreadful? It didn't matter to Nomi. He failed and that hurt more than death. But, the pain never came. Nomi opened his eyes and saw a red cloth wrapped around the Sorcerer's wrist, keeping him from killing Nomi.

"Stay away from him!"

With one swift motion, the cloth tugged Sorcerer to the ground. Sorcerer looked up and saw White Ninja looming over him.

"I've had enough of this bull shit. It's time we finish this Ha-I mean Sorcerer!"

White Ninja almost said "Hamato", but she quickly recovered. From behind her back, she pulled out gold shackles and placed them on Sorcerer's wrists. Sorcerer's eyes went wide when he realized what she was doing. He was about to stop her, but it was too late. White Ninja muttered incoherent words as a hole formed under Sorcerer. The chains of the shackles pulled Sorcerer down into the hole, making him disappear from sight.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The hole closed, sealing Sorcerer under the earth. White Ninja pulled out the Tengu stone, a relic Aroku brought from Japan, and placed it in the earth. Nomi walked over to her, and kneeled down beside her. White Ninja smiled as she handed Nomi a golden key.

"Care to do the honors?"

Nomi nodded, and locked the stone. The village rejoiced.

….

Nomi kneeled in front of three sitting figures, Aroku Nakamura, Nobuyoshi Yamamoto, and Misaki Yamamoto. Nobuyoshi stood up, and walked over to his grandson. Nomi stood up, ready to hear his grandfather.

"Nomi, you and the White Ninja have defeated our greatest enemy. We are proud of you and White Ninja. In fact, she is here, waiting to meet you."

Nomi turned around, and was almost thrown to the ground. Miwa had come in, and ran over to Nomi. The two teens shared an embrace, and then turned back to Nobuyoshi. Nobuyoshi nodded and pulled out a book. The book was black with red markings and had a green Ninja in the middle.

"Nomi, this is the Ninjanomicon. I had Kim become the White Ninja's Nomicon for the same reason you will be the Ninja's Nomicon."

"What is that reason, Grandfather?"

"In eight hundred years time, Sorcerer will escape. You must become the Ninjanomicon to train new ninjas to ensure Sorcerer will stay in his prison until the time comes. My grandson, you must become the Nomicon and leave your life behind."

Nomi's eyes went wide, and he looked at Miwa. Miwa had tears rolling down her face. Nomi just stared in disbelief.

"Grandfather, I can't! I have a life! I have friends, family, and Miwa!"

Nomi grabbed Miwa's hand and held it tight.

"I love Miwa so much that I can't leave her."

Miwa looked at Nomi with sad eyes. She pulled out an amulet and placed it in Nomi's other hand. Nomi looked at her with confusion. Miwa held Nomi's hand and spoke.

"Nomi, this is your destiny. You have to do this. This is part of something big and you are the right person for the job. Yes, it's going to be hard. I know you will miss me and I'll miss you. Nomi, I'll always be with you."

Nomi didn't dare to make eye contact with Miwa. This was all too much. Nomi fought back angry and sad tears. Miwa placed her hand on Nomi's cheek.

"Nomi, this amulet is special. Every time you look at it, promise me you'll think of me."

Nomi sighed.

"I will always remember you. I love you."

Miwa and Nomi hugged each other, both crying. Then, they separated, and Nomi faced his grandfather. Nomi nodded, and Nobuyoshi opened the book. There was a blinding flash of light, and then it dimmed. As the light dimmed, Nomi was gone. The book gave a warm glow.

…

***: The black mist is going to have a major role soon! Better watch out for it.**

**Oh my God, I bet this is going to make you guys sad. I know this made me cry, and I'm the one who wrote this! The battle scene is probably the best one I ever wrote!**

**Any who, the next chapter will be when Nomi and Kim finish telling the story! Guess what? While telling this, Rebecca has visions of everything that went down. Now, the things that focus more on Miwa was not told by Nomi and Kim, but what Rebecca saw through her visions. There is going to be some pretty "interesting" reactions to this history from our characters.**

**Any thoughts, questions, ideas, or anything to add?**

**Sayonara!**


	11. After the Story Is Told

**Again, real author's note is at the end of the chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

"And that is the true story."

Nomi and Kim looked at each other, and then looked at Randy and Rebecca. There were a few moments of silence until-

"That is the most intense story I ever heard!"

Nomi chuckled at Randy's excitement. Kim also chuckled, and then she looked at Rebecca. Rebecca gave an expression that no one could read. Rebecca stared off into space for a few minutes, and then she turned around. Randy looked at Rebecca.

"Rebecca, are you okay?"

Randy placed a hand on her shoulder, but Rebecca slapped it away. Rebecca closed her eyes, and ran away.

…...

Rebecca ran through the forest, across the city, and into her home. She ran past servants and her family. Rebecca ran into her bedroom, and slammed the door behind her. Panting, Rebecca walked over to a corner and kneeled down. She started to cry, placing her hand on the wall. Suddenly, the wall started to freeze until the ice reached the ceiling. Rebecca yelped as she fell back, looking at the ice with fear and fascination. She placed her hand on the floor, instantly freezing the floor.

"Whoa…"

The door opened, and Ms. Nakamura yelled.

"What in the name of Norisu is going on in here? Rebecca?"

Ms. Nakamura ran to Rebecca side, not once slipping on the ice. Rebecca looked at her mom.

"What the fuck is happening to me?"

Ms. Nakamura sighed, and she placed her hand on the floor. The floor instantly lost the ice, and the room's icy coldness was replaced with nice warmth. Rebecca looked at her mom with wide eyes.

"Mom, how did you do that? That was so Bruce!"

"Rebecca, come with me."

Rebecca stood up, and followed her mom to the garden. Ms. Nakamura sat down on a stone bench, and looked up at the full moon. Rebecca sat by her mom, and followed her gaze.

"When I was your age, I too was going through what is going to happen to you. Your ancestor, Miwa Nakamura, had these powerful and amazing powers. Soon, that trait was passed down to the youngest daughter in the family. At the age of fourteen, is the time when the youngest daughter will discover her powers and must learn how to control and use them."

"What happened when you discovered your powers?"

"My father, your grandfather, taught me how to control them. He made me wear gloves, so my hands were always covered. He said I could still interact with people, but I could never lose control of my emotions. I followed his advice, and I know how to use my powers for the right thing. Now, I must show you how to control your powers."

Ms. Nakamura pulled out a pair of black silk gloves with a red briar pattern. Rebecca took the gloves, and placed them on.

"Why can't I use my fishnet gloves? Or my black leather gloves?"

"Rebecca, those gloves are finger-less. You need gloves that cover your whole hand."

Rebecca frowned, and looked down at her glove-clad hands. Ms. Nakamura sighed, and held her daughter hands.

"Look, I know you and I hadn't grown close. You are my daughter, and I'm trying to connect with you. But, you always shut me out. This wasn't like how you and your father were…"

Ms. Nakamura trailed off, knowing the subject was all too sensitive to Rebecca. Rebecca looked away, uncomfortable with what was going on.

Truth be told, Rebecca's relationship with her mom hasn't been the closest. They would talk to each other, share similar interests, and they loved one another to death. But, Rebecca wasn't really close to her mom. Scratch that, she wasn't really close to her family period. The only one she was really close to was her dad, Daniel Ming Chang. But, since her dad died (a story for another time); Rebecca always had a heavy heart. She couldn't connect with anyone, and she tried her best to bottle up her emotion. Though she smiled and laughed, inside she was a broken and bruised girl.

"I'll wear the gloves, Mom. I'll try my best."

"Good. Now, remember; conceal."

"Don't feel, don't let anyone know."

"That's right."

….

Mikoto stood in her hideout at Mount Chuck. She looked towards the city, lights gleaming like jewels. A shadow wolf walked over to her.

"What is our next move, O Dark One?"

Mikoto looked at the wolf, and smiled.

"Patience, my pet. Remember, this is like a game of chess; it's all about strategy. Each move determines our win, or our lost. Right now, we are just about to move our pawns out of the way."

Mikoto stared off into the city lights. She smiled.

"When you break, I will get you. You can never escape destiny, White Ninja. You can never escape prophecy. Oh White Ninja, or should I say Rebecca Nakamura?"

Mikoto let out a cackle that echoed throughout Norrisville.

…..

**And that's the end of this "book" in the series. I'm sorry if this book was short and if this chapter was a bit choppy or sloppy (IDK), but at least you know the history! So, don't you dare complain!**

**Laura: Are you going to tell them or do I have to?**

**Oh yeah! If a chapter was written by me and Laura, she will be here in the author's note.**

**Laura: You mean authors' note?**

**Yeah, whatever. Anyway, go ahead and tell them.**

**Laura: The next book in the series will be coming very soon! The plots and chapters were all written by me!**

**Laura, tell the truth.**

**Laura: Fine, DA and I wrote it together.**

**Laura…**

**Laura: Mostly DA because she came up with series. I just give plot ideas and add in the stuff that's rated T. She's the true author and editor. I'm terrible at English.**

**We all know that. Well, sayonara!**

**Laura: SMOKEBOMB! **


End file.
